Disastrous Life of Juvia
by wunmi24
Summary: When a job goes wrong at Balsam village, Juvia finds herself stranded in a world without Gray, or any one she know or cares about. And when this world is Kusuo Saiki's how will he and his classmates cope with Juvia with them.


Juvia missed her darling Gray and Lisanna could tell by the way she kept looking through her lacrima phone and dialing him every few minutes.

"Lisanna, give me your lacrima phone my darling Gray isn't picking up, so he must obviously be in some danger", Juvia shrieked.

"Juvia, I'm sure he's fine, maybe he's just on a mission with Natsu and the rest", Lisanna assured her. That didn't stop juvia from worrying though.

"Here, why don't I recap the mission Juvia?", Lisanna asked. Juvia nodded sadly.

"Ok, so Balsam village said that their Inns had lately been experiencing some thieves and rouge wizards roughing the place up lately, and could use some help keeping them away for their newest Inns grand opening tomorrow, well today since the mission was given yesterday. Since we were a little late in accepting the job, we'll be doing the job with some Sabertooth guild members. The requirements are at least two wizards well experienced in combat, and the fee would be a free meal for a whole week, and 20,000 jewels." Lisanna finished.

Once she finished Juvia was more focused "I wonder which members of Sabertooth we'll be working with?", Juvia asked no one in particular.

"Well I guess we'll have to find out now won't we," Lisanna stated, just as the pair of them got out of the forest and the town of Balsam was now in sight. They had reached the town entrance and asked some townsfolk where they could find the Inn that was to be opened today.

"Oh, I can take you!" A portly man said happily.

"You must be new to not know where the inn would be?",he chuckled.

"Well that's fine I'm Lee, just a florist that works in the market, but I'm pretty sure everyon is so exited for the opening...Ah here we are, sorry I cant take you further," Lee said. At first the pair didn't understand but when they saw the hordes of people gathering around the Inn, they more than understood, "Thank you very much for lending us your time", Lisanna thanked.

"How are we going to get all the way to the front though," Juvia queried.

As If on cue, a purple orb appeared in front of the pair and out off it slipped out Minerva, who held a smirk on her face, "Well hello Lisanna and Juvia, if you would follow me", and just as quickly as she stepped out of her orb she slipped back in. Lisanna and Juvia briefly stared at each other before they both entered the orb. The two came out of the orb coming face to face with the new Inn, "Wow, guess that solves that problem huh Juvia", Lisanna said. Juvia nodded.

Then the orb disappeared and Minerva clapped her hands together and began instructing the two, "The mayors assistant put me in charge of assigning tasks since she didn't really have a clue on who might be coming or what type of combat magic they may possess...now Lisanna I've heard of your transformation magic and for that reason I would like for you to transform into a winged creature so you can patrol the skies, during the ceremony, as for you Juvia I suggest that crowd control is more up your alley, is that fine?", Minerva said but the way she said it suggested that there really shouldn't be questions. And just as Juvia was about to ask why she was assigning them tasks, they saw a familiar member of Sabertooth run up to them. "Juvia, Lisanna how are you?", Yukino, the cute blue haired celestial wizard of Sabertooth asked, "Ahh, Yukino great to see you are you here for the job too?", Lisanna asked.

"Yess, I and Minerva are doing it together...say Juvia are you going to help me with crowd control or has Minerva already given you another job", Yukino asked hoping Juvia would join her. Juvia nodded.

"Ahh, yes...will you be ok Lisanna?" Juvia probed.

"Yes,yes...you go", Lisanna assured her.

"Now go take your positions, I will be with the mayor in case things get out of control so as to get him to safety, the ceremony starts soon so go!", Minerva concluded, then took to exiting through a purple orb. And just like that everyone took off, Juvia and Yukino left to keep the crowd at a reasonable distance, while surveying the crowd for any promising troublemakers. Lisanna shouts, "Animal Soul: Harpy", which changes her arms and lower body into those of a bird and she flies upwards whilst retaining the rest of her human features.

Finally, the ceremony begins now it is noon and Minerva walks behind the mayor till they reach the stage where she then stands at a reasonable distance from him so he can begin his speech. "People of Balsam I am proud to introduce you to the grand opening of the brand new Inn." The mayor turned round and was given a huge pair of golden scissors by a an elderly woman who looked rather close to her forties, she smiled when the mayor took the scissors by which everyone thought of as gratitude, until she started chuckling, then the chuckling grew into small laughter, and at this point Minerva stepped forward with her hands out ready to deal with the elderly woman if the situation escalated any further, and at this point the laughter turned into full on cackling which got even Lisanna's attention, and when she turned to look at this elderly woman she was glowing brighter and brighter until Lisanna could no longer look upon her, and was instilled with the sense the woman may combust.

Minerva was quick and teleported everyone off the stage before the elderly woman blew up, which she did and so did the entrance of the Inn, causing bits off debris to scatter into the stands, which Juvia and Yukino intercepted, Juvia created a water dome to protect the civilians and Yukino summoned Libra who forced the debris back towards the Inn. Minerva's orb then appeared in the middle of the pair protecting the public and the inn, and out of the orb stepped out Minerva, the mayor, and the mayor's assistant.

As soon as the debris cleared the public flew into chaos, with people running trying to get away and that's when Juvia, Yukino, Minerva and Lisanna noticed that some people didn't run they stood smirking at the destroyed Inn. "Do you see them?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah I do, how despicable!" Juvia began to move towards them, but was interrupted by a hand stretched out in front of her. "I'm sorry, but right now we need to get the people out of here, they are our primary responsibility...However, Lisanna, keep an eye on anyone that stands out, and I shall get them both to safety", and Minaerva summoned that engulfed her, the mayor and his assistant.

After they had gotten the public to safety, Lisanna noticed that some people were still there just standing. Juvua and Yukino now done took to dealing with troublemakers. "Why would you do such something so awful to this Inn?" Juvia asked.

"Non of ya damn business!" One of them said.

"You made it our business when you almost hurt the people...now we have to ask you to compensate this town for the damage you caused." Lisanna stated firmly landing on the ground.

"Hell no!" Another said.

"Then you leave us no choice but to bring you in", Yukino said summoning Libra.

"Libra limit their movement", Yukino ordered. Libra moved her hands holding the scales and then the troublemakers began to kneel. Then from out of nowhere a beam shot right through Libra and she disappeared in a flash.

"Oh no Libra!" Yukino screamed and Juvia and Lisanna gasped.

"Where did that come from, and when Juvia turned she saw a twinkle in the distance, that could be only be from a lens come from one of the houses. She looked closer and found a sniper pointed at Lisanna who was looking in another direction, she saw the trigger being pulled and Juvia moved as fast as she could "Sierra!" Juvia yelled and her body became as water and shot right behind Lisanna intercepting the bullet, but once it hit Juvia a purple light engulfed, wrapping around her in all its acidic fury.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Juvia yelled the pain slowly but surely making its way all around her, all she heard before she lost consciousness was Lisanna voice "What's happening to he...", and she passed out.

When Juvia woke up she found herself alone, and in the dark, it was a pain to move but she brought herself up. She didn't recognise anything around her, she saw thin buildings that shot straight into the sky, and some sort of huge metalic worm running really quickly on an iron bridge. Then she called out to her fellow wizards, "Lisanna! Yukino! Miner...",she couldn't continue as she began coughing, feeling too weak to go on she laid back down exhaustion taking her. That was when a set of feet appeared by her face, the stranger said something but before she could make out what she said she'd already faded into unconsciousness.


End file.
